Analyze Me
by Shinsei-Kokoro
Summary: InuKag. AU. He’s irresistible. He’s her boss. And he’s falling for her. Problem? He’s marrying her cousin.
1. Ever The Same

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Inu-baby or his crowd._

* * *

**Analyze Me**

_By: Shinsei Kokoro_

_Chapter 1 _

* * *

It all began five years ago. Her very own misery. 

Five years ago, she had been loved. Five years ago, her family doted upon her like the brightest star in the sky. Five years ago, everything was so much simpler. There had been so much to look forward to. The future. Graduating. Working. Finding yourself in the real world. Finding your true root. Finding your real strengths and weaknesses. So many things.

But today? Today she wouldn't be surprised if her mother still went to sleep every night cursing her daughter to hell and back. Today was her melancholy. Because each night when Kagome Higurashi went to crawl under her covers, she would long for hearing laughter in her house. She would crave of being held against a warm body. She would dream like a silly girl. But in the end, mindless thoughts such as those would never become real.

What was real was the sky outside. The dawn that had broken through.

As each morning, Kagome sat in the depth of her comforter, sipping her coffee and insistently waiting for her alarm to ring.

The answering machine in the corner of the room sat blinking, but Kagome knew it would only be one of her close colleagues wishing her an early happy birthday.

Tossing over onto her side, she pushed away breakfast and stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Maybe it was the yellow light or maybe her sour mood, but as Kagome gazed deeply into her mirror, she quickly opened the taps and washed her face. She looked old. She had only just turned twenty six and she already looked like an old lady.

Smiling bitterly, Kagome snatched away a hand-towel as she flicked off the bathroom lights.

It was such a perfect way to start the first day as an unemployed woman.

* * *

"Kagome? You want one too?" Sango Mitsukake glanced back as she ordered lunch from across the counter. Her usual was always large fries, wedges, a muffin and iced tea on the side. How her stomach bode with that unusual appetite, Kagome didn't even want to know. 

Idly, she shook her head as she went forward to save a table at the little oriental café. The day had looked pleasant, and sitting up trapped in her apartment had been starting to get murderous. Buyo wouldn't come out from under the bed after having experienced some expired milk. So naturally when her boisterous friend had called her for some lunch, she had taken the opportunity.

She had met Sango by luck really. They had been at the same market arguing over the price increase over the same pineapple. Incidentally, when Kagome had gone back to work the next day, she had found herself face to face with her new clients, Mr. and Mrs. Mitsukake. It was funny how small the world could be when you worked in an insurance agency.

"Snap out of it, will you?" Snapping her head to the seats, Kagome found herself looking blankly at the dazzling face of a broad man. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Miroku!" She laughed suddenly leaping to her feet. Leaning over the table as the pair hugged, Kagome tugged on his hair "When did you get back from Osaka?"

Miroku's eyes twinkled as he sat back, "The second I heard my wife was missing me." Being the director of his private company made Miroku a little busier than Sango expected him to be. Once every six months, he traveled to meet his Board at Osaka.

"Missing you?" came Sango's incredulous voice as she sat down with her tray, "Over my dead body." But even through her glare, she let her husband lean in for a quick kiss.

"Now now Sango," Kagome reached out for a fry, "Be nice. Can't believe you didn't tell me he was back."

"Hey! Don't go taking his side now." Sango threw her a playful frown, "You won't believe this guy. He calls up six thirty in the morning and asks me to come pick him up. Six-thirty!"

"Hmm," Kagome smiled slyly as she paused slightly, "No wonder you sounded a little cranky over the phone."

Rolling her eyes Sango glared back at her husband as he attempted on flinging an arm over her shoulders, "I had to get back to the shop at eight to file in some orders. And when I got back he's still there! His bags _still_ unpacked!"

"Sango, cut him some slack will you?"

"Our friend speaks wise words, my dear," the dark haired man leaned down to nuzzle his wife, but she swiftly pushed him away.

"Don't you 'our friend' me. You're still gonna go home _right_ after this and pack away your clothes from the floor."

"But Sango—," Miroku moaned a little as he pulled her closer, "You know me and laundry just never get along."

"I don't care." Sango's voice was tight-laced, "Those socks and shirts should be in the laundry when I get back home. End of discussion."

Kagome watched the couple with something akin to bliss. Over the years there were some people who had asked if she had ever felt weird and out of place hanging out with a married couple. If she had ever felt awkward being in the way of their kisses. But rather than having been their insurance agent for over a year, she had felt more like a marriage counselor. More than once Sango had locked the poor man out of their home for having eyed another girl. And during those times, Kagome's couch used to end up being his bed.

"Planning for a little party tonight Kag?" Miroku threw a fry at her to get her attention.

Snorting, Kagome threw one back, "Are you crazy? I'm supposed to meet my mother tonight. One sight of me drunk and she'll kick me out of the country," Helplessly, the woman laughed wryly at her joke.

"But it's your birthday! And the weekend! Meet up with her on Monday or something. Tell her you have work to do tonight." Miroku protested.

Silenced spread through Kagome at his words and she looked away in annoyance.

"Miroku." Sango said, "Kagome quit her job yesterday."

The explosion came right away. "She _what_!" Miroku's exclaim didn't last long before he turned to Kagome, "Is this true?"

"Miroku—," came Sango's warning voice but Kagome cut her off.

"It's okay Sango." She sighed to hold off her silence, then looked at the man opposite her, "As I said, I'm meeting up with mom tonight. She…she called a week ago."

"Really?" Miroku sounded almost skeptical, "And let me guess, you finally agreed to her. Because she said that Higurashi women should never stoop down to working in an insurance agency. Did you finally loose your brain cells and listen to her?"

Kagome stilled as she trained wary eyes on him "Yes." It was unmistaken to notice the flinch in his jaw, "She…I know it's been a long time since we've talked, but Miroku, she's still my mother. And last week…Miroku, you have no idea how I felt when she invited me over. I was so ha—"

"She cut you off from the will Kagome!" the man all but growled.

"She had valid reasons!" Kagome scowled back.

"Reasons like you breaking off your engagement and supposedly bringing this so called shame to your family? Is that the reason you're talking about?" Miroku's voice was sharp, and to Kagome's disappointment Sango didn't interfere this time.

"Yes," she replied softly, "And I don't hold it against her."

"For the love of God," Miroku breathed, "She threw you out of your own house. Your own mother! There's a limit to being nice Kagome. And it stops right here!"

"She's my _mother_ Miroku. And I understand…I understand I disappointed her."

"Actually you know what?" Miroku interjected, his scowling face looking out the window momentarily before looking back at her, "The only person you'll ever disappoint if you go around this way playing nice, is yourself." And his eyes were set hard, "She'll twirl you around your fingers and you won't even realize it. The kinds of mother _I _know are ready and willing to take any disappointment if it ensures that their daughters are happy! But in your case, she doesn't care! She hasn't seen your face for over a month, and suddenly she calls. It's like…it's like you're _leading_ yourself into disappointment."

"Miroku!" Sango slapped his arm tightly, but Kagome didn't look away. She didn't look away from his face or his glowering eyes. Because she knew he was right.

Five years ago, Kagome had been angry. So angry, she had promised to never to see her mother's face for as long as she was alive. But it was only a matter of few months. In a few months she had ended back at her doorstep. Desperate. So desperate to be back home. To have a proper breakfast with her brother and grandfather. To get back to her old life. To annoy her little brother. To run around the room screaming his girlfriend's name.

But she was a Higurashi. And her mother was a Higurashi. Her mother had been born into unbelievable riches and traditions. She took so much care to keep her social life so perfect and unblemished. She lived on what they wrote about her in papers. She lived on her image.

And one day…one day when she found out that her only daughter had broken her engagement on the day of the marriage. One day when she found out how people were laughing at the Higurashi behind her back. That day, Kagome found herself at the end of the ladder.

She had been twenty one. Just out of university. Marketing had been her passion. She hadn't wanted a husband. She hadn't wanted someone to tie her down. She hadn't wanted to wake up in bed every morning, seeing a stranger lying next to her. She had held it for so long…for so long she had pretended to be in love with this man…but it had fallen apart. It had fallen apart on the very morning of her supposed wedding. And it had been the moment when Kagome had first caught sight of her wedding dress.

Twenty one was too young.

She had her whole life ahead.

So many decisions.

But most importantly, how could she have married a man to whom she felt nothing for. The thought of arranged marriage had disgusted her.

So the day that was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life, had turned out memorable even in the end. The second she had gone crying to her mother. The second her mother had slapped her across the face. The second her mother had said how she had ever deserved a daughter like her. Everything had changed.

Kagome had been asked to leave her own home. Without anything but a bag. The only money she had was from her Trust account and some from her own bank. But she had needed more. She had been supposed to complete another degree to get her full qualifications, and in the end the money hadn't been enough.

There was money needed for apartment rent. Money for food and necessities. Money for petrol. Money for bills. In the end, there seemed to be none left for fees and books. And that day…that day five years back…had been the end.

The end of her childhood.

But one call from her mother was all it took. Just to listen to that voice that reduced her to tears. A year back Tsubaki Higurashi had called, announcing that her daughter drop the disgusting job that a Higurashi would rather die than do. An insurance agent. No Higurashi would turn to something as low as that. One year ago, she had hung up on her own mother, still crying. But after the many more frequent calls, Tsubaki Higurashi had managed to open the walls again.

Kagome had been aching for too long. She couldn't stand this…this hatred. She didn't want to see disgust in her mother's eyes. She didn't want her mother to hide away her brother every time she approached the house.

She wanted her mother back again. To love her again. If anything, Kagome wanted be a six year old again, crawling into her parent's bed due to a bad dream. Where they would hold her close in between them and joke around in hushed voice until she would fall asleep. Where she would dream of bunnies and Barbies.

Kagome didn't feel ashamed when she looked away from Miroku's probing eyes and into her lap. He was right offcourse.

Not one day had passed. Not one…when she regretted the day she had broken the engagement with her fiancé.

* * *

"Do you understand Inuyasha? It's our only choice if we want a merger." The voice murmured as ever hair on the back of his neck bristled. 

"I said _ok!_" a fair-haired man exclaimed as he pushed back his chair with a little more force than needed, "Will you just quit bringing this up every time you see me? I'm getting a fucking headache by even—"

"Language Inuyasha." The man behind the desk snapped. "I don't want some woman thinking my son is as foul mouthed as it has been rumored."

"Frankly," Inuyasha gritted through a tight jaw, "I don't give a rat's ass about what this…this _Higurashi_ will think of me. I just want to get this over and done with!"

"You wouldn't want to rush this marriage if I were you boy." _Impatience is what you got from Iyazoi._

"And why is that?" Golden eyes glared, as the man on his feet snarled, "It's not as if you haven't already been deciding my fucking life!"

Taisho Yamagi leaned back in his armrest as he leveled his son with a blaze. _Insolence unfortunately is a gift that came from me._ "Why don't you come back when you're sure your temper won't be getting a rise out of me Inuyasha."

"Gladly!" That was all Inuyasha needed. Whirling around, he didn't look back once as he slammed his way out of the room.

Chuckling to fill in the waking silence, Taisho Yamagi leaned in to press the button to his secretary, "Mako? Put me on line 1 with Mrs. Higurashi will you?"

This boy had always been the clay his wife had left behind for him. While it had taken him years to mold the boy into a man, Taisho knew this would be the last crevice he would ever make on Inuyasha.

* * *

"You've got nothing to be worried about Sir," Myouga discreetly scratched his back as he swatted the office plant slightly out of his way. 

"The heck I've got nothing to worry about!" Silver locks shifted, as Inuyasha reeled himself around to look out the wide window of his wide office, "This just happens to be my Dad's idea of another sick joke!"

"But Sir, Miss Higurashi is a fine young—,"

"I don't care what she's got on her!" Myouga squeaked in surprise as his master swiveled to meet him, "He's always doing this to me! Last year he got me stuck with some moronic contract! And now some bitch to keep for life!"

Squeaking for a second time as Inuyasha jumped on his feet, Myouga did the lowly servant act he had taught himself over the years, "But Sir, wha—what will you do then?" he bowed so low, he sure his head was touching the floor.

Snorting, Inuyasha pulled himself away from the desk, "What will I do? It's not like I have a choice in this, do I?"

Yes, he had been shown a photo of her. This Higurashi girl. Attractive. Tall. Sharp-looking. The business type.

Yes, he wanted a merger just as bad as the rest of the company. Not only would there be a rising profit, but he would finally get his own building, rather than have to be seeing his entire family flocking around to grate him just for the sake of it.

And who was he to deny anything asked by Taisho Yamagi? No one. Not even Sesshoumaru had received that recommendation yet.

* * *

She was nervous. 

It would be a killing lie if she were to say so other wise. Kagome was taking the familiar route she had found herself taking many a time. But this time…this time she wouldn't just pass the mansion and its gates. This time she wouldn't just look at the far doors wistfully.

And before she knew it, she was getting out of the car and throwing her keys to the valet who grinned at her. "It's been a while Miss."

"Yes it has Kohaku," she ruffled the young boy's hair a little before pulling herself up the wide stairs of the Higurashi manor.

Twenty three years ago, Kagome could remember her father teaching her to walk these stairs. Fifteen years ago she could remember racing up and down them, chasing her brother. Ten years ago, stumbling down in her first cocktail heels. And now here she was, climbing up these same set of steps…but as a stranger.

* * *

Pleasantries had gone for about twenty minutes. Kagome uncrossed her ankles as she set down her second teacup, chewing the insides of her cheeks nervously while her own mother's eyes traveled to the ghastly colour she had painted on her toe nails. 

Tsubaki Higurashi had always been the woman to hate murky brown, and Kagome smiled as she watched her try hide that disgust. In the end, the trim woman couldn't pull it off.

"What has been with you and that dreadful colour?"

"It's always been my favorite colour Mom." She managed to mumble through a clogged up throat.

"So it has." Tsubaki mumbled back before beckoning to the maid waiting at the door to clear off the trays.

Kagome watched with fascinated mechanism. If it would have been five years back, she would grabbed the tray back from Harumi the maid, and helped herself to the last of the biscuits before Harumi would have snatched them back.

"Kagome." Hesitation from her mother brought her looking up, eyes wide. It was that tone. That underlying tone that meant pleasantries were over. "It's…" Tsubaki started before shifting over to ease away the folds on her skirt, "It's been a while…since we've talked face to face."

Just like she had been ordered a million times before she had turned ten, Kagome gave the woman in front of her all her rapt attention.

"How…how have you been doing?" The question had thrown her off. Kagome couldn't deny that. But she didn't let herself show the surprise, or the sudden sting in her eyes.

"I've been…well." Kagome cleared her throat, before allowing herself a grim smile, "And as I told you yesterday, I quit my job."

"Good." came Tsubaki's voice almost immediately, "It was about time."

"About time for what?" Kagome could help but blurt, "Mom, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want you to give me a better reason than those you've given me over the phone."

Tsubaki smirked readily, then laughed softly, "Other than the fact that it's a disgrace for a Higurashi to commune with the lowest working-class?"

"Yes Mom." Kagome sighed, "Other than that?" Offcourse she had known. Offcourse that's all she had been thinking about for most of the past year. Why would her mother, who had cut her out of the will, ever give a damn if she worked in a stuffed office that was slowly dying in debts no one knew about? There had to be something to do. Something that had her mother in such light moods around her.

"I have a preposition to make with you Kagome." Tsubaki paused to see her daughter's eyes narrow slightly, "But I wish to tell you what you'll benefit out of it first."

"Tell me then." Kagome prepared her ears.

"When was the last time you met Kikyo?"

It took a while for the words to register, but Kagome none the less blinked rapidly. Kikyo? The cousin who couldn't stand oysters? The cousin who made her skin crawl with all the hypocritic baloney that flew out of her mouth?

"Uh…" Kagome fingers flew to clasp her elbow, "A few years back. Three…or maybe four?"

"Yes well…I have wonderful news for you Kagome. Kikyo…is getting married."

Kagome couldn't ignore the hardening in her mother's eyes. "W-wonderful." She croaked, suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar. Was this all? Was this why her mother had actually called her for. Just to boast that her aunt's daughter was getting married. The girl who had inherited not only her father's company, but only the company that Kagome had her birth right on.

Squirming like she never had, Kagome quickly averted her gaze.

"Yes," Tsubaki murmured, "Offcourse it is wonderful. And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Kagome looked up confused.

"You see Kagome, we're doing a merger."

"A merger? With who?"

"The Yamagi Corp."

No words came to her as Kagome felt her insides still. _The Yamagi?_ They were most likely Higurashi Limited's only competition.

"You mean…you mean she's marrying—,"

"Yes." Tsubaki leaned back, "She's marrying Inuyasha Yamagi. And he's a fine young man. Just the one like she deserves." Her eyes gleamed, and Kagome suddenly found it hard to look away.

"But through some complications…it has been notified, that although Kikyo holds her position over Higurashi Limited, your father made a rather ridiculous mistake when he wrote his will."

_Pa? _Goosebumps etched her arms, "What kind of mistake?" Kagome asked carefully.

"It seems that even though Kikyo leads Higurashi, we need a particular signature to sign away your father's share of the company." At the sight of Kagome's still confused face, Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "_Your_ signature Kagome. Even though Higurashi Limited is legally Kikyo's, the signature for the merging papers can only be of yours."

As realization dawned on Kagome, she let out a shudder and limply fell against the couch, "So that means…"

Tsubaki's smile held fierce distaste, "I have a proposal Kagome." It had been a shock really. A shock that her own daughter had somehow had the nerve to embarrass the Higurashi name in public. But Tsubaki forced the memories to stray away. "You sign that, and I'll make sure you get a fine position in this merger company. I promise you that."

Kagome couldn't help it. She couldn't help the tears that rose in her eyes.

Miroku was right. In the end, no matter what…her mother would still end up wounding her around her fingers wouldn't she?

That day, Kagome went back home after her brother Souta had quickly rushed down the stairs to shove a brightly wrapped present into her hand before running back up.

In the end, her mother would always have something to hold against her.

* * *

Inuyasha felt like he could wait no longer. His legs were shaking with frustration. And he was ready to ball a fist into his brother's face if he were to look at him down his nose even one more time. 

"You're not getting married today Inuyasha. Save your jitters for the occasion." Sesshoumaru smoothly said as he nonchalantly sifted through a few papers.

"Oh yeah. Like the ones you had when you—,"

"Guard that mouth Inuyasha."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I—,"

"Enough!" Taisho barked from the middle of the two men, rubbing his temples in irritation. "Not another word from you two until you're required to speak." His voice was hard and set rigid, so none of the two men dared breathe a word.

Grumbling under his annoyance, Inuyasha tried to find something interesting in the witnesses that sat in the conference room. Obviously he should have made Myouga bring him his coffee earlier that afternoon. Now he would have to wait here all day, waiting for the first few plans to the merger start.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted restlessly as she moved around in her seatbelt. She felt uncomfortable in her tan suit. She tried to ignore it. The flutters in her stomach. The stares that came darting from her mother who sat next to her. Unconsciously she started to fiddle with the little turquoise gleaming pendant around her neck from Souta. 

It had been three days. Three days since she had been given the offer. Three days of no sleep. Three days of pure agitation. And today, today she was signing her decision. She was signing away the company her father had dreamed of her owning. The company that underneath her blindness could have been no one's if Kagome had decided to take any legal action.

But against her mother? Against her own family?

No. After hours of thinking and ignoring all calls, Kagome knew this was something she had to do. In order to claim back whatever respect she could get. In order to claim back whatever warmth she could get from her mother.

* * *

Kagome met her aunt, Kasumi Higurashi just by the desk, engaged in a deep conversation with her husband Hiro Higurashi. The same woman who forever had a face that never got stretch marks. And the same man who she had seen cry only once, and that when his brother had passed away. She watched the two women embrace. She watched as Hiro gave her a curt nod. Somehow in the end, she felt like a spectator. Someone who was watching this from afar. 

She knew they were here only on behalf of her. Even though Kikyo would only be arriving from a business trip a week later, they were here. Looking so…proud.

Kagome didn't remember the elevator ride very well. She didn't remember taking in her surroundings. All she remembered were the quick words her mother and their lawyer fed her. What to do. What to say. How to act.

She was the last person from the four Higurashi's to exit the elevator, and the last Higurashi to enter the conference room.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't blink as they poured in. And he didn't dare look away as his eyes fell on the last woman with the business suit. She almost looked like a girl. 

But it was her. Wasn't it? Kikyo Higurashi? The woman he would soon marry? It was that same hair. That same face.

He stood up as both the men beside him stood up.

Taisho was the first to speak. They were all but incoherent words that he had heard a thousand times. But what he couldn't help but focus on were the shifty dark eyes that were determined to look confident.

His future wife had not once looked him in the eye yet. But then again, it wasn't as if they had been introduced before either.

"And these are my sons. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I presume on leaving everything to them after the merger. Because what I need is a long break away from both of them." There was polite laughter, and the girl brought herself to extend a hand.

It took Inuyasha a while to realize that his father was introducing the brothers to this…woman-girl.

"Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." The words in his head froze the second his father and her shook hands.

_K-Kagome? But wasn't…wasn't her name…Kikyo?_

She didn't look at him once. Not until she finished shaking her hands with Sesshoumaru. And then she looked at him. Eyes frozen with force. And that smile stretched on her face.

Inuyasha didn't realize how it went by so quick. Her hands were firm in his, but they lacked confidence.

_H-how can this be…Kagome…?_

He was sure it had been her. Her face had been on the photo Myouga had given him.

"I'm sorry my cousin wasn't able to make it today Mr. Yamagi." She spoke with eyes trained on him, and that's when he realized that she was speaking to him.

"Offcourse." The words left his mouth automatically.

_You idiot._ _Offcourse Kikyo would be her cousin._ How could he have missed that? How could he have mistaken the straight-lace face of Kikyo Higurashi in this girl?

"You and your cousin hardly resemble different." Taisho grinned.

"So I've been told." Kagome pushed out a polite reply. _A million times by her boyfriends actually._

When both parties sat, the lawyers stood in unison.

Inuyasha watched intently, but only for a few seconds was he distracted by the gaze that came his way from Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Her collar had been getting rather hot. But Kagome didn't shift her eyes off the balding man that represented Yamagi. 

Could she do it?

Could she just sign it away?

Her…her inheritance?

Should she have fought for it? Should she have put in a strong word to her mother?

No. _No! Offcourse not._

The company wasn't hers legally. Maybe she could have played around with the law, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to defy.

Swallowing hard, she looked away from the man to her left to the man on the right. The Yamagi brothers. How would it be to start working under them? When she got that position, how would it be to work under her own cousin? In a company that rightfully belonged to her…not _Kikyo_. In a company that her mother tore away from her.

Kagome dug the heels of her shoes deep into the carpet, chewing restlessly on the inside of her cheek.

"Kagome?" a voice next to her prodded her lightly.

"Oh yes." Pinching herself hard, Kagome brought herself to stand up, and walk to the stack of papers the two lawyers had been setting out. She stood with palms pressed on the tinted glass table, and looked hard at the papers that laid there for her to sign.

She never realized they would come to this so soon. She never realized…it would all be too soon.

Picking the pen up, she ran her eyes down forcefully down the paper, and swallowed again. She was sweating.

Kagome bit her lips to look up. Taisho was watching her with an engrossed expression. Like…like as if he could see right through her.

"Kagome?" she could hear her mother's impatient voice from behind, and Kagome realized what she was doing. She was stalling for time. And her family behind her was getting agitated.

So she turned around to find her mother's face. And for a moment, Kagome found herself about to break under the unnerving gaze that she received. Turning around, she pulled the papers to her quickly.

Her fingers were trembling violently. No one but the Yamagis saw. Her eyes were stinging. And Kagome found she was loosing herself to an incoherent hum in her head.

But she didn't wait another second. Pressing the tip of her pen to the paper, she signed away callously. She didn't stop until every paper laid out for her was signed. And when she was done, Kagome dropped the pen and let it roll away.

The room was suddenly cleared with loud applause. But Kagome only straightened herself up and sat back in her seat, eyes fevering on the pile of papers that were getting stapled.

_I'm sorry pa._

* * *

Kagome had almost tuned herself out of the merry conversation that was taking place around her. "Kagome." The young woman didn't fail to recognize Kasumi Higurashi's soft delicate voice behind her. 

Kagome stood up from her chair to once again greet Taisho Yamagi who was with the Higurashi couple.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Sir." Kagome smiled as they shook hands again. She noticed the slight wrinkles on his face all of a sudden.

"Then you'll surely see me again." He laughed, and Kagome uncertainly laughed with him, "Tomorrow in fact."

Her laughter immediately ceased, "T-tomorrow Sir?"

"Yes. I'm throwing a little something in honor of this merger. And I surely won't allow you to miss it."

Desperately, Kagome turned to Kasumi and Hiro, but they just smiled pleasantly, "Kagome wouldn't miss it." Kasumi's titter was so casual, that Kagome was desperately wishing her mother was with them. Tsubaki surely would have come up with a fine excuse.

"Naturally," Taisho went on unperturbed, "We'll be discussing the position you'll be getting." He paused as Kagome's brows shot up, "I've already discussed it with your mother, don't worry. It's much better than from where you just quit."

And naturally like he said, Kagome reddened at those words. The way he mentioned 'don't worry' was definitely going to make her worry even more.

"And there's a personal favor I want to ask of you Kagome." Taisho's smile grew a little small, "For my son that is."

Kagome pretended to look concerned, "Sure."

Taisho glanced at the two Yamagi boys not too far away, deep in a conversation with Tsubaki Higurashi, "Inuyasha…will need a little help from you."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome shifted her eyes onto the shorter of the Yamagi brothers, "In concern of?" she prompted the older Yamagi.

Taisho's smile grew even wider, and he shared a scheming glance with Hiro and Kasumi, "Inuyasha's skills at making intimate acquaintances are a little rough. I want you to help him a little. You know Kikyo the best after her parents as Hiro himself tells me. I want you to help things get along a little smoother between them. Introduce them. Get them to meet. Every little detail counts. I don't want them to be complete strangers when they get married."

Kasumi nodded enthusiastically, "We can start off with you introducing him when you two go to pick Kikyo up at the airport. Take him to some of those parties she has. Places where we don't go."

Kagome's eyes were in a flutter, and something in her head rose. _Maybe a migraine._ "B-but I don't know him. And Kikyo. I haven't talked to her in three years—,"

"It'll still be better off with _you_ helping them, rather than us old people." Hiro smiled at her with sharp eyes. Sharp eyes that she had never liked.

"Will you do it?" Taisho's old eyes held her face, and Kagome felt herself frozen at the headlights like a deer. Taisho Yamagi had always been someone like an idol to her. The best of the best. The deadliest of the deadliest. There wasn't a court case he hadn't won, and if this merger was anything to go by, surely this man had something great planned out in his mind. Surely he was taking the steps to achieve a goal.

_Will I?_

Should _I? How hard can it be playing a matchmaker between a rock and a stick?_

"I'll do it." Kagome found herself squeaking, eyes squaring up the rather attractive man by the window. She only smiled politely at the chatter.

_Great. This is _exactly _what I don't need on my head right now._

* * *

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**AN:** _Tell me what you guys thought about this first chappy!_


	2. Something To Be

**Analyze Me**

_By: Shinsei Kokoro_

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

Her dress felt silky against her skin. Almost like air.

Kagome looked into the guestroom mirror one last time, before having one of the maids attack her shock of hair into a layer of soft curls.

The Yamagi's were hosting their merrymaking tonight in honor of the merger, and as hard as Kagome had tried to not think about it, Tsubaki crept up each time to remind her on how to greet different guests, and never to dare touch wine when making conversation. Her mother had seemed almost a tad bit bouncy on her feet and she had strained on Kagome to wear a collection of dresses she had set out for her and not anything 'ridiculous' from her own wardrobe.

Kagome had merely scowled at her Mother's back when she was stranded in a room with nothing but a dress, a set of gleaming pearls, and heels. Tsubaki, no matter what the event, would always hold a great mastery in turning everything Kagome owned into a mock.

"Do you remember everything I said?" Tsubaki glanced at her from the window of the limo they had stepped into, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes mom—,"

"Mother." Tsubaki reminded.

And Kagome only complied, "Yes _mother_."

She didn't stop waving to Souta who stood at the steps until he was out of sight. But the butterflies soon rose the second the limo hit the evening light.

Twenty one years of driving in a limo had been dreadful. But tonight, sitting on leather and running her fingers over the buttons in the backseat brought a shiver down her spine. She felt like she was accompanying her mother to one of the usual evening parties once again. Dreading the flirting boys, the old perverted business tycoons, and the flawless and equally spineless women who gossiped terribly behind their diamond studded fingers.

But tonight was different. Kagome kept reminding herself that the only reason she was attending this party was to please her family and to gain a much respectable position in a matter of salary. Today she was going as Ms Kagome.

Her mother beside her glinted in the dark in her navy dress and sparkling turquoises. And she made her shoulders feel heavy with that stern stare.

"I don't know how much you remember of behaving in such public, but I suppose dreading for the worst is not the best position to be in. I suggest you don't make a stunt that would otherwise bring anymore shame."

"I won't mother." Kagome sighed.

It seemed as if, her mother took each and every opportunity to impose upon her about the crease she had brought in the Higurashi name. But Kagome couldn't do anything but listen. She was beside choices and the best path to tread on would be the one behind Tsubaki.

"And one more thing." Brown eyes made Kagome lift her face up again, "I expect your behavior with Kikyo's fiancé to be nothing but strictly professional. I want no glitches this time. And because I'm giving you an opportunity to rise back, I want you to make it worth it. Be polite and talk only where necessary. I don't know why Taisho's insistent on having you help Inuyasha and Kikyo but so be it. You will provide whatever help Inuyasha will need, and give appropriate information only where Kikyo's concerned. Am I clear Kagome?"

She could have rolled her eyes. She could have resorted to sarcasm. She could have screamed until she lost her voice. But Kagome only nodded once again, "Yes mother." After all, what choice did she have? It was either this or starve to death along with Buyo with another low-paying job.

* * *

Inuyasha buttoned up his tailored shirt all the while listening to Myouga yap.

"Your father requests you to be by his side until you greet the Higurashis. He has strictly asked you to discuss last month's retail prices with Haajime and packaging with Odai. After that, avoid business talk. He has also asked you to make conversation with Kagome Higu—,"

"Enough!" the hanyou snapped before Myouga could utter another word, "Just help me with this tie and shut up about Kagome Higurashi. Why the hell did father go and goad this girl on anyway?"

"You know why." Myouga said with a straight face before turning a black tie over into a knot, and sliding it into the neck of collar. "Your father is hopeful that she will help you build a stronger relationship with your fiancée."

"She's not my fiancée yet." Inuyasha reminded fiercely as he pulled on his blazer. "And I wish Dad would just stop trying to make everything even more complicated. He just promoted the Kouga for no bloody reason, and now it'll be me stuck taking interviews again." Snapping on his watch and slamming out of the room, Inuyasha never noticed Myouga falter in his steps behind him.

"I guess it's too late to tell him who's taking _that_ position." The flea demon mumbled to himself before meekly following his employer out the door.

* * *

When Kagome had repeated all of yesterday's events to Sango last night, her friends had been devoid of words. While Miroku had only grumbled from behind, Sango had made herself all excited at the thought of dressing up and meeting the man of her dreams at the party.

But excited certainly wasn't the word for what Kagome was feeling just now. After waiting behind several limos, their door finally opened to reveal bright luminous lighting and a grinning attendant.

Kagome allowed her mother to step out first then followed after her mother, trailing each action she took. Except for the first time, she might have gripped the attendant's hand a bit too hard as he smiled cheekily at her.

Pulling herself up to full height, Kagome blushed under the heavy crowd and allowed herself a few gulps before entering the glittering manor. She could see flashes of cameras from reporters. Her mother smiling relentlessly as she made herself glitter. Then when Kagome looked closer, she smiled at the sight of heavy security.

* * *

Inuyasha was unable to get his eyes off her the second he caught sight of her. For reasons unknown to him, Kagome Higurashi held his attention like a magnet the moment she turned around from the crowd he was nearing.

She was smiling slightly. Making light conversation with a balding man he barely recognized. Her nervousness was read like an open book as she played with the beads of her necklace. But there was something else…something else that made her stand out from the other beautiful women in dazzling dresses.

She looked small and dainty. Simple in her knee length dark green dress and white pearls. She looked out of place. Like she didn't belong in the grasp of expensive society. Her eyes were ever so slightly shifty and she looked trapped.

He didn't realize when his father was already taking long strides towards her. He didn't realize how long he stood with Kasumi and Hiro Higurashi, his future in-laws, attempting to make conversation, but at the same time also attempting to ignore the rapid discussion between his father and the Higurashi girl. He blamed the distraction only on his curiosity.

But Inuyasha soon found himself and the entire Higurashi flocked together, with Taisho looking as radiant as ever. Sometimes, Inuyasha wondered where he ever got the energy from.

Except it was impossible to concentrate on anything other than the beam on Kagome Higurashi's face. She was glowing after the conversation with Taisho and before Inuyasha knew it, he was shaking that same hand he shook yesterday. Soft, yet firm.

She smiled politely like a chore and fell into a steady conversation with Taisho about Yamagi Corp. And not once did she look back at him. Not once did she meet his eye again and it only frustrated him even more.

Suddenly the topic changed from sale prices to Kikyo.

"I want Inuyasha to know everything about her. Absolutely everything." Taisho laughed as he patted his son on the back, "I don't want him to wonder what she would be like when they get settled. I don't want him fumbling around like an idiot. This marriage should be perfect!"

"Father…" Inuyasha bit through a gritted jaw as he felt his shoulders tightening. Maybe he was on party pills. _Perfect, my ass._

"I will do all I can Mr. Yamagi." And suddenly she was smiling at him. Suddenly he couldn't help but notice the flush in her cheeks. The way her curly hair framed her face and neck, until they fell behind her back. Suddenly he felt his lips smiling back in return.

"Please, call me Taisho." Inuyasha heard his father before his eyes fell on him, "And Inuyasha I have absolutely wonderful news for you."

"More wonderful news?" he couldn't help but ask dryly, but Taisho's smile didn't slip off.

Instead, he joyful patted the back of Kagome's head, "Meet our new Marketing assistant manager."

The party was indeed so loud that for a second, Inuyasha cracked a slow smile, "Come again?" No. He wasn't hearing well. That was it.

"There was a reason I promoted Nachi, Inuyasha. When Mrs. Higurashi here," he gestured lightly at Tsubaki, "…mentioned to me of Kagome, I couldn't possibly let this girl get out of my hands." The rest of the Higurashi family laughed with Taisho, but Inuyasha didn't have the slightest energy to pick up his jaw from the floor.

"You—," _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Pleased are we?" Taisho's nudged his son, before helping himself to a sip of his wine.

"Then the Manager's position…?"

"Mr. Morishita offcourse."

No sooner than the words had left his father's mouth, Inuyasha felt like driving his car off a cliff. "Great." He growled stonily through a clenched teeth. _Just…great. Nice going you old geezer. _

To his vehemence, Taisho suddenly cleared his throat and waved to a man in the distance, "There's that old goose. Come, let me introduce you to one of the nastiest man you will ever meet." And just like that the senior Yamagi whisked away the Higurashis, leaving only behind their daughter. But Taisho wasn't gone long enough.

"Inuyasha. Why don't you give Kagome here a trip to the dance floor. Take pleasure in the last time you will be dancing with another woman before you meet your fiancé. And also ask her all the questions you want to about Kikyo." And with that, he was gone, blending into the crowd of wine and lingering perfume. Leaving him with none other than Kagome Higurashi. The woman-girl who had unusually taken to plaguing his mind.

He turned his head to look down at her, and he saw her looking at him with a grim smile.

"Not too pleased are you?"

* * *

Kagome had never once seen a display of emotions being displayed for her sake. But here was this man. Dressed in complete black from head to toe, but sporting luscious silvery hair like his father, and a red face that looked like it were about to erupt. Maybe that was why Taisho Yamagi had suddenly taken away her family.

Inuyasha Yamagi. This was definitely not the first time she had seen him. From far, she might have inspected him and his brother when she was a girl coming to parties such as these. She had heard of him being as tight-laced as his older brother. And just as grumpier. But never had she been up close. Never had she talked to him one on one. But here they were. And she was already regretting being away from her mother's side.

"For your sake maybe." He answered to the remark she had made, "But certainly not for mine." His jewel like eyes glimmered at her, and Kagome had half her mind made up to snatch one of those eyes and sell it to a bounty hunter. He was rude and didn't deserve beautiful eyes like those.

Kagome forced herself to keep smiling for her own sake, then gritted her jaw softly. This man definitely seemed unhappy to be having her around. However, he could frown and play fake all he wanted, because today was the best day of her life. She wasn't appointed assistant manager in Yamagi Corp just about everyday, and nor did Taisho Yamagi ever make it a habit to cajole her around. She had never felt her heart elate to this scale and would be damned if she was going to let this man (albeit her boss as of next week) look down upon her like he was doing at that moment.

"Then I might suggest you taking pleasure in someone else's company." Kagome didn't deter her gaze.

She had also seen her mother give her a quick taut stare into her eyes when Taisho had made that last comment. Kagome smiled once again. This time to herself. She was going to make her mother proud and walk away from this man before she did anything harmful to him. But just when she had turned her back to him triumphantly, Kagome felt a firm grip curl around her wrist.

"Maybe after we dance." She felt his presence behind her as he moved in closer.

And in five seconds flat, Kagome had made up her mind in demanding him to let her hand free, plus a bunch of colourful curses stored neatly in a corner of her head. But she was never given the chance. Because it only took those five seconds for Inuyasha to drag her into the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha Yamagi was vaguely aware of a surprised squeak then various suspicious grumbles from that girl, but he only tightened his grip as the woman-girl attempted to pull away. Except he had her. Because when he let her go finally, she wasn't given a choice but to accept his hand and allow him to cradle her small waist with the other. Then with a heated glare shared between them, they moved their feet in unison with the other couples dancing.

They didn't share a word. Not even a stare. While Kagome kept a forced grimace into looking just over the shoulders. Inuyasha kept a glower into the crowd. The air between them was definitely tensed.

* * *

"Looks like Inuyasha just made another enemy." Kagura Watashi muttered as she lightly snatched a wine glass from a passing waiter's tray.

Sesshoumaru Yamagi didn't acknowledge head to say a word. He just continued waltzing with this beautiful woman in his arms.

"They're dancing, but probably stomping on each other's feet. It's so crowded that I can't even see the floor." The woman took a hearty sip of the white wine.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru interrupted before allowing her another chance to complain, "They're dancing I assure you. Not drilling holes."

"But look at them! He just dragged her, that wimp. How is he gonna woe Kikyo Higurashi this way? I've heard that woman's as hard as a rock. Jeez, why couldn't you have taught him how to flirt Sesshy? How is going to ever please _any_ woman this way?"

Sesshoumaru slowly looked up to inspect the irate expression of his girlfriend as she deposited of her wine glass onto a tray, then pulled her closer towards him, "I'm not going to answer any of those questions. As for if my brother knows how to flirt or not? That's not my problem."

Kagura only frowned as she rested a cheek under his chest, "And what a wonderful brother you turned out to be…" she mumbled, before tightening her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

* * *

He smelled nice. That's all she could let herself think. Not about how his warm hands held hers, or about how closely he held her waist. She didn't want to think about how the front of his suit brushed past her bare shoulders when he pulled her close in avoidance of knocking into another couple. She didn't want to let herself feel ridiculed by how even in heels she could barely just look over his shoulders.

No. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

Then she would go home. Share the news with Miroku and Sango and then crack open an expensive champagne. And then she wanted to sleep. Sleep and sleep. And certainly not have to worry about how her fingers barely quivered in Inuyasha Yamagi's grasp.

"So?" she heard a gruff whisper and swiftly allowed herself a quick glance at the clean shaved face of the man she was dancing with. Yes. He smelled very nice.

"So what?" she asked. Kagome hastily chastised herself on how breathless she sounded. With a forced breath, she attempting in composing herself. _Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Breath—_

"Tell me about her?"

"About who?" Kagome pulled back a little, confused.

And then suddenly she could feel nothing but warm breath on her cheek. And she stopped breathing herself. "Your cousin. My fiancé. The bloody woman I'm gonna marry. Do you need any more hints?" he growled.

_Oh_. Realization dawned into Kagome and she blushed lightly at her expense. _Of course you idiot. Why else would he be dancing with you?_ Then she quickly cleared her throat and curled her toes, "Um…what would you like to know?"

There was silence between them once again, but then spoke ever so softly, "Is she a bitch?"

It only made Kagome falter in her steps as she stared at him. _Of all the questions…?_

"Well?" he prompted impatiently and winced to himself as he felt the wrath of her heels on his toes.

"Um…" he heard her stutter, "No…she's not a bitch," Then she paused before adding, "She's very…polite…and—," he couldn't shift his eyes from her uncomfortable face, "…and very sophisticated…and beautiful and intelligent. And she's very…Kikyo's just…just a completely wonderful…person."

"Really?"

His skeptical tone made her look up into his eyes, and she instantly regretted it, "Yes. Really. Do you doubt me?"

"You don't give me a reason not to."

He was on the verge of smirking, she could tell. But she only shrugged. _Two can play this game you prick._ "It's your call in end Mr. Yamagi. You're the one marrying her. So it doesn't really matter if you're going to doubt me." She carelessly sneered. She hadn't meant to.

"Well…" she looked at his working jaw as he spoke, "If she'd not a bitch as you and the entire family say…then might as well get hitched."

For a second, Kagome made the mistake of bumping into him and digging her heels into his feet again. She made a mistake of clutching his hand. She watched his face contort, but she only erupted with questions, "But don't you want to know about anything else? Like what she likes? What she doesn't like? Her ex-boyfriends?"

Inuyasha amusingly found this woman searching his face desperately. She looked ready to spill deep and dark secrets, and he was about to. He was about to ask if his fiancé was a slut or a secret gambler. But he found it much entertaining to play along with the little feat Kagome Higurashi was pulling, "I'll find out when I meet her, won't I?"

"I should warn you though," she knotted her brows together, "She's very…particular about a few things."

"What kind of things Miss Higurashi?" Inuysha pulled her into the centre of the dance floor, where he was forced to speak into her hair.

"Certain things," she pouted, then pulled herself back, "Like maybe next time…I mean when you meet her, you might want to wear maybe a white or some other coloured shirt under a black coat."

Inuyasha frowned at the accusation, then looked down at himself, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"N-nothing," Kagome quickly corrected herself, "I mean, it's nice. The whole black thing. But Kikyo likes colour co-ordination." He did look…sort of appealing…if she was allowed to have an opinion that is. _Okay he looks…_really_ nice._

"So what do you expect me to do?" she didn't expect him to growl at her once again, "Colour co-ordinate my wardrobe with hers?"

Vainly, she shrugged, "Sure. If that's what you want."

At that moment there was nothing but thick tension radiating form him, "Look." He pulled her so close she could feel his breath on her face, "I'm just pissing about this because of my father. So quit being all military."

"But I'm serious about this."

"Well, you can stop now." He all but snarled.

However, Kagome only hardened her expression, "I won't. And don't go thinking I'm doing this for you."

Inuyasha pulled her in a graceful twirl, and then snapped into her ears, "I don't care who you're doing this for."

There was only a few seconds of silence before Kagome looked up at him once more, "You know, you should be glad your father's taking all these measures just for you."

"Hey," Inuyasha spat, "You're not the one who's getting a fucking arranged marriage here. So go preach somewhere else."

"So?" Kagome retorted with a fiery grunt, "Doesn't mean you're the only one who's been through it."

Suddenly every muscle in Inuyasha slackened. And he swallowed. His arm would have fallen to his side had this woman not been holding his hand, "W-wait. Are you…are you _married_?"

A snort broke through Inuyasha's reverie, "Of course not you idiot. Does it _look_ like I'm married?" she cracked a little sardonic laugh, then pulled her hand from his to shove it in front of his face.

For reasons unknown, relief flooded into Inuyasha. And even though they had stopped dancing unlike the others, he didn't have the energy to grab her hand for a second time. "No I guess." He couldn't let his hand slide off her waist, and it didn't look like she would be letting go of his shoulder any time soon, "You're way too young to be married."

"Young?" she pulled on a mock horrified face and he couldn't help but smirk, "Hello, I'm twenty six. That's not considered young."

Inuyasha was more or less surprised, but he hid his stupefied expression tightly, "Really?" in the throng of crowd he felt his free hand touch her waist, "You look and act six." He would only have to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer...

Except her face was frozen and she abruptly pulled apart, hands and waist. Then she smiled…a forced smile, he noticed, "Tabloids don't lie I guess. Inuyasha Yamagi can really joke around."

But Inuyasha only felt her moving away from him as she said that, and so he followed her, his fingers aching to hold those small hands again, "But you should know never to believe everything you read in there."

He felt her moving further and further away, but that smile didn't drop, "Of course I don't. But you should ask someone else to dance. After all, like your father said, this will be the last time you'll ever be dancing with another woman."

And those words made him stop. He watched her disappear into the direction of her mother, and Inuyasha could do nothing but kick himself mentally. What was _wrong_ with him? He was…he was about to get married. To Kikyo Higurashi. A woman said to be stunning and cunning by almost anyone he ever asked. And yet here he was…aching to have another dance with this…with this woman-girl. Aching to make her frown at him.

Shaking his head furiously, Inuyasha turned around to push himself into the crowd again. Yes. He would dance with other women. If only to just get rid of the smooth and soft numbness Kagome Higurashi had left in his hands. If only to get her dazzling smile out of his head.

* * *

Kagome felt giddy by the time she reached next to her mother, but Tsubaki hardly acknowledged her. Taisho however loomed at the chance of seeing this woman all by her lonesome.

"So? What did you think?" Kagome almost screamed out of her skin as she heard the man behind him.

"Pardon me?" she swallowed thickly as her eyes traveled to those familiar molten eyes.

"How's my boy?" Taisho turned to point at the silver head in the distance, but Kagome didn't glace in his direction, "Don't you think Inuyasha and Kikyo would make a fine pair?"

Kagome felt herself grow hot by her ears and she nodded mechanically, "Oh yes. They'll—they'll make a lovely pair." She tried to titter casually, "The loveliest of them all."

"Glad to hear you say that." Taisho chuckled, then looked thoughtful, "Although it would be even better if he got rid of that attitude, but I guess beggars can't be choosers!" Kagome smiled at him, then nodded again.

Taisho looked so gleeful; Kagome couldn't help but feel her insides warm up. It would have been nice if her father were alive to have encouraged her on like this when she was about to get married. If he was there when she had first met her own fiancé. If he was there when she had made the worst possible mistake she could ever make.

With stinging eyes, she glanced at her mother.

If he was still here, then maybe Tsubaki Higurashi would never have forgotten that she had children she still had to take care of. Then maybe she wouldn't have lost sight of the world that was there beyond all her riches and fortune.

* * *

It was barely past one in the morning when Kagome got home. The red light on her phone was blinking, but Kagome did nothing except hang her dress carefully in her closet, then hit the bed.

She wanted sleep. She wanted to—_had_ to stop thinking of that party. Where she had to wait upon for hours listening to her mom and aunty go on and on about just how _perfect_ Kikyo was. About just how a_ perfect_ couple her and Inuyasha will make. And about the _perfect _family they would have with the _perfect_ children they would raise.

Halfway into her sleep, Kagome smiled to herself. She couldn't imagine either of the two snobs changing diapers or taking their kids out for a stroll in the park. The day she would see anything like, would be a day full of miracles.

* * *

The meeting finished earlier than expected. Much too earlier. His attention had been slack and Inuyasha had found his father glaring at him more than once from his seat. At the end of it, he managed to get to the elevator before the rest of the men could. He was hungry and tired. He wanted food in his stomach and nothing more.

Then just when the door had been about to the close, Taisho made his way in and smirked at his little boy. "Trying to get away from me Inuysha?"

"How did you guess?" the 'little boy' groaned and proceeded to loosen his tie.

"Well, try harder next time. By the way, before you go for lunch, I have a little something I want you to do." Taisho looked nonchalant, but Inuyasha automatically sneered.

"Dump Sesshoumaru in the trash?"

"No…" Taisho paused to contemplate on his son's crude joke, then continued, "Take Kagome Higurashi out for lunch."

Silence enveloped the elevator. But not for too long. Never could silence ever ensue between two Yamagi men.

"_What!_"

* * *

Kagome picked the last of the socks Buyo had stocked under her bed. She had decided for a little cleaning around her room since her obese cat had come out of hiding coughing out another hair ball.

In fact, her colourful socks weren't the only things that were found in hiding under her bed. She found her long lost uniform shirt from Wac Donalds. Her beaten tennis shoes. A few clips. A torch. And infinitely surprised, she had also pulled out a TV remote. Maybe now at last she wouldn't have to keep changing channels through the buttons on the TV set.

But just when Kagome was halfway through stuffing the clothes into her hamper, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked it up, deciding to dump her Wac Donalds shirt in as well.

"Uh, hey. It's me." A familiar grumpy voice spoke through her receiver.

"Me who?" Kagome paused before she picked up the basket. _Probably a wrong number_.

"Inuyasha."

It happened just like that. She felt her head heat up and her grasp around the phone tightened. The hamper crumbled under her arms as she walked straight into her door and Buyo cried out as she tripped and tread over his tail, "Shit!"

"_What?_" The bark came.

But Kagome was already on her knees, filling the scattered clothes back in, "Sorry! I mean that wasn't for you. The shit that is. I mean I—," then she twisted the phone away to turn to her cat who had fled into a corner mewing, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Quickly scrambling towards Buyo, she scooped him up into her arms.

"Miss Higurashi?" the tentative voice came from her phone, "Did you just—,"

"Hello?" Kagome allowed Buyo to squirm out of her hold as she put the phone to her ear again, "Sorry sir. I just—,"

"Are you busy?" Inuyasha asked slowly, and she laughed uncertainly looking around her catastrophic room.

"Oh no. No. I'm not busy. I just…just…err…is there something you wanted…sir?" Kagome sighed, pulling herself up onto her bed.

"Yeah." His voice came after some time, "I'm taking you out for lunch."

For a second, Kagome felt herself blank of words, then she spewed out, "_Pardon me?_"

A sigh was heard from the other line, "Lunch. I'm hungry. My Dad's not getting off my ass, so just say you'll come."

Realization hit her hard, and Kagome cleared her throat to find her voice. _And you thought he was asking you out…moron. _"Um…when?" she asked succinctly.

"Now!" Inuyasha all but growled.

Scowling, Kagome frowned into the phone, "Okay…where should I meet you?"

"Don't worry, I'll come pick you up."

Sighing, she scratched the back of her neck, "Alright. My address is—,"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just come down will you?"

Kagome drew back instantly, "Excuse me?"

There was another lapse of buzzing silence before she heard Inuyasha grumble, "I'm on the road opposite your apartment. So just get your ass down here."

Flushing brightly, she gripped the phone so hard it squeaked, "Lesson number one Mr. Yamagi! _Never_ use crude language in front of Kikyo."

"Whatever." The flat tone replied, "I'm giving you two minutes flat. And then I'm getting lunch with or without you."

"Fine." she glowered darkly, before the turning the cordless off and hurling it against her pillow.

_Damn that guy!_

Not only had she just made a fool of herself, but here she was, just about to go out for some lunch with Inuyasha Yamagi. If she hadn't already had her answers decided by Taisho Yamagi and her mom, Kagome couldn't realize what she would have ever done in a situation like this.

* * *

Inuyasha realized he would have to do nothing but wait even if the stupid woman-girl took all her time prepping around looking for something to wear. Plus taking the aching long time women took to get changed. But he was mildly surprised when the door in the passenger's side opened in just within five minutes.

He raised his brows when she slipped into the seat without looking at him once. Her fresh scent hit his nose instantly, and he glanced uncertainly at her outfit. Ripped jeans and a black shirt. "Please tell me you won't be coming to work next week in that."

"What?" she glimpsed at him while buckling up her seatbelt, then shifted in her seat at the sight of him in a white shirt with sleeves unbuttoned. He looked nice. "We're just having lunch right?" she sounded squeaky and hated herself for it.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the car into ignition before flooring the gas, "And you were telling _me_ I had a bad choice in clothes." Inuyasha forced himself not to look her way.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kagome frowned before looking down at herself. Everything seemed in place.

He snorted, "You look like a rebel going on strike."

"Still so funny," Kagome gave a quick sarcastic laugh, "It's not like you gave me a choice when you asked me to come down in two minutes."

"Ah shut up. I'm just hungry." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey, don't ask me to shut up. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Inuyasha didn't retort back with another word when he watched her evidently scowling through the corner of his eyes. Silence passed. But he couldn't help but have the last word when they reached the car park, "I wasn't really in any _aching_ need to bring you to lunch. Besides, aren't you the enthusiastic one to play matchmaker?"

"Lesson number two," Kagome bit out, "Don't argue too much with Kikyo." Then she added with a grim smile, "She'll just think you're a weirdo."

Inuyasha swerved into a parking, "_I'm_ a weirdo? Do you realize you just called your boss a weirdo?"

"A weirdo you say? Oh I'm sorry, must have been a slip of my tongue." And without waiting for another word from him, she opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Inuyasha irately followed her into a little café and slid into a seat opposite her, "A weirdo? What gives you the right to call me a weirdo?"

Kagome watched him with a weary smile, "Let's just drop it and order." And with that she stuck her head behind a menu.

But he snatched it out of her hands, "No. I need an explanation." His tinted eyes blazed at her and she swallowed before looking away. Then pinching the bridge of her nose, she groaned inwardly. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my boss._

"I'm waiting." Inuyasha slapped the table lightly.

"Fine." Kagome broke her resolute with a puff of exhaled breath, "Yes you're weirdo, because you turn everything into an argument."

"I don't argue." Inuysha shot back defensively.

"You're arguing right now." She pointed out.

"I _never _argue." Inuyasha leaned back into his plastic cushiony booth, "I might have argued in my debate team back at school or when my secretary comes up with stupid slogans, but otherwise I never argue. I shout. I yell. I scream, but I never argue."

Kagome sighed heavily and looked away quickly from a stare by a woman beside them, "How about we forget about this and order."

"No, how about we first finish this argument."

"So now you agree that you were arguing?"

"Ahem!" Both heads quickly turned to look at young girl glaring down at them, "Will you guys be ordering anything or just continue taking up space?"

Both of them quickly grabbed the menu at the reprimand and mumbled off their orders. Silence spread like an eagle, and Kagome opted to look outside the window. _Why does it always have to be me stuck with annoying people?_

"Did you have to bring me to this stupid café?"

Kagome looked up with a strained smile and left her fist unsighted under the table, "Kikyo enjoys little cafés." She said sweetly through a gritted jaw.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Really." Kagome forced out another smile, then restrained herself to remain silent until the food arrived. And when it did, she pointed at his steaming plate with her fork and said offhandedly, "Oh and by way, Kikyo's allergic to oysters."

* * *

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**A/N:** Hmmm…going sorta well I suppose. I enjoy making these two squabble. :D


	3. Problem Girl

**Analyze Me**

_By: Shinsei Kokoro_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The room seemed almost tense, and for Sesshoumaru, spending lunch with his father was the last thing he would ever ask for. But Taisho had perked his attention with this strange news.

"In marketing?" Sesshoumaru raised one of his elegant brows as Kagura straightened up next to him. It seemed more of a habit to have her next to him wherever he went.

"Have Morishita settled in by the end of tomorrow." Taisho leaned back in his recliner, then picked up a glass of scotch, "I'm sure he'll be glad to have his cabin away from Kanowashi's."

"Are you sure this is a good idea…father?"

"You question my decision?"

Sesshoumaru remained poised under his father's unwavering gaze. Unlike his younger brother, he could keep his calm…even when provoking him, "No…just being vigilant."

Taisho broke into a small smile at seeing his son dither his gaze, "There's no reason to be." Yes…he enjoyed having this power by just raising his brows at people.

"If this is just because of Sano—,"

"I assure you it's anything but that." Taisho snapped abruptly, then paused to look over his desk, "Kagome's a good girl. Her qualifications may not exceed as far, but don't forget…this merger was feasible only because of her."

"So in other words we owe her." Kagura remarked from her spot beside Sesshoumaru.

Taisho chuckled, "Very much so." Then he looked up at the row of photo frames on the mantle, "After all…generosity runs in the family. I've never paid back Sanosuke, so the least I can do is help out his daughter."

Sesshoumaru only frowned in his seat, then turned his attention to a photo that held two men, laughing together with their fishing rods. Next to his father, was the man Taisho always seemed to owe everything to. The late Mr. Sanosuke Higurashi.

* * *

They stayed for over two hours. Over two hours of bickering. Over two hours of bitching about the waitress. And over two hours in his stupid company. By the time Kagome was getting out of Inuyasha's car after her little lunch date, the sun was gleaming heatedly. She had to shield her eyes when she turned back to the car.

He was sitting there, with sleeves rolled up and that idiotic look on his face. The look that said he owned the world and everything living on it.

"Thanks for lunch." She attempted to smile at him. His arrogance undoubtedly disturbed her. But he had managed to bring out a bit of Yamagi's strict civil manners when he offered to pay for her order.

Then he had to go and open his big fat mouth, "Thanks for making me an hour late."

Gritting her teeth, she slammed the door in between them, "Your welcome." She seethed. She was about to whirl around and cross the road. She was aching to get out of his sight. Every moment felt as if he were inspecting her. She wasn't starting work until next week, and her boss was already scrutinizing her conduct.

But Inuyasha honked when she took that one step, "Father wants you over for dinner on Saturday. At around six."

"What?" she hurriedly turned around, "Why?"

"To interrogate you about your cousin?" he gave an indifferent shrug.

"Lovely." Kagome gave the forced smile she had been wearing for a while, "I'll see you soon then."

"I wouldn't hold onto my breath if I were you." he sneered before stepping onto the gas and turning into a distant black whirl as his Mercedes roared down the street.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath, while stomping back up to her apartment. There was definitely something about him that made her skin heat up.

* * *

"Dinner?" Sango's voice echoed over the table.

"Yes dinner."

"He's awfully concerned about how Kikyo is isn't he?" The brown head grinned as she sipped onto her cappuccino.

Kagome smile good-naturedly, "It's nothing surprising. Tycoons like him always have a complete back-up check on whom they're marrying their kids to."

"I don't think you've ever made Kikyo sound like much of a drunk-driver."

"No Sango." Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled Sango's cat Kirara onto her lap, "She's actually a sticker for the rules…believe it or not. I don't she's ever had a single parking ticket."

"Which I'm sure you must have had tons of." Sango coughed through her sip.

"That's because she sucks at driving, and always had her boyfriends driving her around." Kagome retorted back all the while scratching the gracile cat behind her ears.

Sango giggled, "I think I read this a while ago. Is it true she once had some sort of a fling with a reporter?"

Snorting, Kagome nodded, "I don't remember his name, but I swear to God, he was such a creep." She paused to shudder, "He was always around her. Mostly all _over_ her. It was disgusting to even have dinner with them. But I think my uncle managed to break up whatever they had. He was so freaking mad when Kikyo came home one night all drunk and giggling. And I guess that was it with them. Kikyo's sudden spurt of maturity after that freaked everyone out. But her parents are happy."

"And I guess that's what matters the most with rich people," Sango leaned back into her couch, "Keeping that one big happy family image."

"Yeah." Kagome smile vaguely, "At least most of the rich people that is."

Sango watched the woman opposite her busy herself in making faces at her cat.

It was strange sometimes. So strange that Sango would pinch herself once in a while. Even if Kagome wouldn't think so herself, one look at her and one would never guess that this woman was Kagome Higurashi. The woman who was one day the heiress to a million dollar company. The woman who one day could have been the wife of one of Japan's richest men. The woman who could have been on the top of the socialite today.

Sometimes Sango wondered if it was something more than wanting independence that made Kagome give everything up…

* * *

The week went by with her mother and Kasumi calling her almost every evening. On Saturday evening, Kagome made herself comfortable in the car Tsubaki had sent along with a driver.

She was nervous. Undeniably nervous. But she let the pitter-patter of the rain try and calm her nerves.

On the course of the week, Tsubaki had planned every little thing she was allowed to say, and every little conversation she was supposed to avoid. Most of them involved what happened five years back and anything about her father.

Kagome was highly sure Taisho Yamagi wouldn't be wasting his time wanting to know bout her little pathetic life, when it was actually his future-daughter-in-law's secrets he wanted to know about. Therefore, it was certainly much of a surprise when she found the host himself waiting at the door with his doorman.

He was an amiable man. Because the first thing he did through his laughter was pat her head and usher her in from the rain.

He showed her around a little as she managed to remark of how beautiful his house was. And when they finally made it to the lounge, the first thing that caught her eyes was the large rosewood piano that sat gleaming like a majestic beast.

Taisho merely caught her gaze and offered her a seat and some wine.

"No thank you," she smiled apologetically, refusing the glass a maid had poured over for her.

"Oh come on, a fine guest in my house deserves the best. One glass should do."

Caught in an inner turmoil and her mother's constant reprimand in her head on refusing any alcoholic drink, Kagome looked helpless as she took her glass, "One glass." She murmured to herself.

Taisho watched her take a slow sip, then chuckled to himself.

She was definitely one of a kind. Just like her father.

* * *

True to his word, Taisho never offered her another glass. But not for one moment did he stop talking.

Kagome watched him with intriguing interest as he talked about Yamagi Corp. and its regulation. He went over the policies, the names of several people she would be working with, including her immediate boss, the Marketing Manager, Kouga Morishita.

Yamagi Corp's newest installment was the coming age of computer micro chips and its security lock systems. Taisho talked on animatedly on its advertising and marketing requirements. He spoke about their specific modifications, but Kagome thoroughly lost him as he continued into things about data base and computer science.

She wasn't much into computers and she barely understood much of it other than using the standard Microsoft installments.

Feeling her slight despair, Taisho swiftly changed the subject to her salary and benefits.

"Morishita will be expecting you in his office on Monday. He's…he's a decent man. A bit of a rogue but he does good work. You should have no problem getting along with him. Make sure, you give in your bank account documents to him by the end of the day and he'll give it in to me or Sesshoumaru."

"Yes sir." Kagome nodded, then bowed lightly, "Thank you…for everything."

"No, there's no need to thank me. It's what you duly deserve." Taisho smiled.

"Sir, I assure you. This is more than what I deserve. My qualifications don't even come near—,"

"Your qualifications meet _my _requirements. And as long I own this company, everything will go as I say. Is that understood Miss Higurashi?"

She could feel the tears in her eyes. And Kagome swore to herself…she would always be indebted to this wonderful old man.

"Yes sir. I appreciate your offer. And I hope everything goes well with the merger." She smiled back at him. Kagome knew she was here for reasons other than to discuss her position in his company, but she had never filled so drowned in gratitude. She most definitely didn't deserve it, but he had offered her an Assistant Marketing Manager position, and she felt at the top of the world knowing that from Monday on she would be a proud employee of Yamagi Corp.

Taisho watched her closely. Her happiness radiated around her and he knew he had made the right decision no matter what his sons might think. Her eyes were the exact colour of her father's. Like stormy clouds on a warm day.

And it brought him happiness to be sitting with the daughter of a good friend.

So he asked what he had wanted to ask. "Tell me something Miss Higurashi." He paused knowing he had her attention, "Are you angry?"

Her face instantly changed as his question dropped like a bomb-shell.

"Why…why would I be angry?" she looked half frozen between a smile and a frown.

Taisho smiled ghostly, "To see your company vanish away from your hand? Especially when you were its rightful owner. I would be angry if I were you. I wouldn't dare let my inheritance just be taken away from me."

Silence broke down over her, and Kagome felt slack in the couch.

This was it. This was why she had been invited over for dinner. Not to be interrogated about Kikyo as Inuyasha had put it, but to be interrogated about herself. And it was twisting her insides. Because this was one topic she didn't want to delve over.

"Hardly." Kagome felt her voice waver as she bore holes into her lap, "My choices were slim." She had managed an answer. And every word out of her mouth felt like a drum beat against her heart.

"A dead man's will is strong dear." She heard him say and her insides collapsed, "You do realize you could have fought for it."

And at that moment, she recognized he knew about her. Everything about what happened five years ago. Everything about her misery. Maybe that was why she was able to let out a wry laugh.

"Sir…" she paused to look up at him, "I don't want you under the assumption that I never thought about it. Because I did." She allowed her jaw to grit, "I thought about it long and hard…and I realized…I realized the company would be no good in my hands. I wouldn't know how to take care of it, and I wouldn't be offered any help if…if I had gone and claimed what was mine."

"Without ever having tried? Sure you could not have though that."

Kagome broke into a short laugh, "You know sir, I came here today thinking you would ask me things about Kikyo. But…" she smiled, "But I guess it's my story you wanted to know."

She was right. And she knew it.

Taisho chuckled, nodding, "Guilty as charged."

"But since you've asked me, I guess you're required to know…" Inhaling, she looked up at the ceiling, attempting to ignore the sting in her eyes, "I think I rather have it this way…than be shunned by my own family. And I don't regret my decision."

The older Yamagi wrinkled his eyes, "That's very wise…but surely you regret not marrying Kyou Takeda?" his eyes glittered playfully and Kagome smiled to herself.

"Don't tell my mother…" she leaned in with a sad quirk of her lips, "…but I do. That's one thing I regret every single day. Probably the worst mistake I've ever made in my life."

"And I think those are the most honest words I've heard in a long time." Taisho offered her a soft smile, then setting his whisky glass down, he stood up, "Do you know how to play the piano Miss Higurashi?"

"Uh…" Rubbing at her eye a little, Kagome attempted to orientate herself, "Yes…well, I used to play it…a long time ago." He was changing the subject. And she felt even more grateful.

Extending a hand down to her, Taisho beckoned her up, "Then come. Let's see who's the better one."

Kagome vaguely remembered playing the piano while sitting on her father's lap. She remembered the way he would tense behind her when she missed a key. The way his laughter would make her world when she would play a piece to completion. The way he would let her place her hands on his to get the co-ordination. And he would rest his chin on her head, while she swayed merrily like as if there were no other care in the world. They would sometimes play through the afternoon, until her mother came to drive her back to school work.

Excepting the hand in front of her, she got to her feet and smiled brilliantly, "You're on."

Sitting beside Taisho Yamagi and playing Mozart, Kagome felt like she was next to her father once again.

If she closed her eyes, let her fingers move and concentrated hard enough, she could almost hear his haunting laugh. His warmth. His sweet and gentle voice humming to the tune.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost remember how beautiful life used to be before he left her. How she could just get away with everything by being a daddy's girl.

When Kagome felt a tear slip by, she quickly wiped it away, knowing full well that memories were only ghosts. They would stay. They would always stay. And that was the best thing about it. Her memories of her father would always stay with her.

Ending the piece together, Taisho leaned back and looked at her admirably, "I think my wife would have loved you if she were here with me today." He looked mournful, but the twinkle in his eyes could not stop Kagome from smiling.

"It would have been a pleasure to meet her." She caught his eyes, then looked back at the keys before starting of a Chopin.

* * *

The hallway was filled with an unwinding melody the moment Inuyasha stepped in.

The rain outside had turned into a little storm, and Sesshoumaru had been nothing but a freaking prick under his feet the entire time at work. So when he had opened the front door, expecting nothing but silence and warmth, he was strangely disturbed to hear something he hadn't heard in years.

Someone was playing the piano…

Layering Hiroshi, his doorman with his coat, jacket and tie, Inuyasha hurriedly followed the music all the while struggling to open his collar button. He hadn't heard his father playing the piano in months…hardly ever since his mother had died eleven years ago.

Up the stairs, he passed smiling maids and scowled as they quickly rushed away at the sight of him. They were always gossiping…it was a wonder how they managed to get any work done at all.

But when Inuyasha strolled into the lounge, he was granted with a sight so inexplicable, he had no words for it.

There, sitting by the piano were his father and Kagome Higurashi. Both laughing and bounding their fingers onto the keys enthusiastically. He had never in a million dreams expected to see someone like her playing the piano with her father.

Never in a million dreams had he ever found the sight of a woman so beautiful. This little woman…who had actually managed to make his father laugh while playing the piano. She seemed to be radiating with such brightness.

They didn't seem to take any notice of him. Not until Taisho looked up, "I swear Inuyasha. This girl plays the piano better than you and Sesshoumaru put together."

Her fingers suddenly froze and he watched her face drop at the sight of him. The brightness flickered for a moment, until it died out.

Collecting himself, he settled himself into an armchair, "Sesshoumaru probably, but surely not me." He made sure to watch her closely, and she looked away.

Taisho laughed, and Inuyasha smirked as Kagome got up from the chair to meet him full length.

It seemed strange. Almost every time they would meet, there would always be something different about her. A week back, he had seen her in tight black jeans and a rusty shirt, but here she was, looking the epitome of everything elegant in her blue dress.

"Hello to you too Mr. Yamagi." Kagome smiled at him through a gritted jaw, "Glad you could make it in time for dinner."

"Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha acknowledged her as she passed by him, "Glad to see you're not in your overalls."

Sitting herself down, she aimed a tactful glare at the man, while Taisho merely slapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Be nice boy. You don't see a fine pianist like her every day." Gathering his whiskey glass, Taisho sat opposite his son, "And I'll presume Miss Higurashi, that Inuyasha took you out for lunch last week and poured you questions over his fiancée?"

The silence after his question was so awkward, Kagome locked eyes with the man himself for a second and she grinned, "Oh yes." She let a delicate cough escape, "Several of them in fact. Just questions after questions."

Inuyasha only smiled back grimly at her response.

* * *

No matter how he much had scowled at his father, Inuyasha once again found himself dropping this woman to her apartment. Dinner went by smooth without Taisho saying anything embarrassing. But he was tired. So damn sleepy. And yet, he was behind the wheel, once again having to take the presence of Kagome Higurashi next to him.

Still frowning, he couldn't understand why Taisho had severely insisted that it was him who dropped her back home and not their chauffeur. Sometimes, Inuyasha could never understand his father at all. If it wasn't something evil he was plotting, he would just straight out be an annoyance.

And in the end…refusing anything asked by his Dad was just plain suicide. That stupid old coot…

"Uh…you missed a turn." Kagome's soft voice flitted into his mind, and he turned to her absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"I said," she rolled her eyes; "You missed a turn back there."

Slightly swearing under his breath, he took a quick left at a corner, then another.

Kagome unbuckled herself when they stopped across the road of her apartment building, "Thank you for the ride…and for dinner."

Inuyasha merely glanced at her, her small smile working his fingers into tensing. "I'll see you Monday."

"Um…yea. Good night." With a sigh, her smile fell, and she allowed herself out of the car. His fingers clenched when she slammed the door shut.

Abruptly, Inuyasha quickly leaned his head in, "And remember," She turned around and bent down when he spoke, "We have a dress-code. So don't even think about wearing your torn jeans."

The smile immediately flew over her face and he felt himself relax once again in the back of his mind, "I think I should be able to manage that." Then with a wave of her hand, she turned around.

He didn't leave until she disappeared in through the door.

The second she closed the door behind her, Kagome heard the Mercedes riding into the quiet street. Leaning back into a wall, she sighed heavily.

He confused her. For a moment, when he would reply to her with a sneer, she would suddenly catch him watching her quietly. Not like he was checking her out, but somewhat like…like he enjoyed her company.

Like he enjoyed sitting on their grand dining table eating peas, corns and chicken with gravy. Like he enjoyed sitting on the far side of his father, listening to their conversations. Listening to her stories from her past work places. Listening to how the Higurashi's used to take family vacation a long time ago, and how Kikyo and her would do nothing but complain.

Taking the elevator up while swinging her keys, Kagome decided it was time she stopped bickering with her new boss. Today had been enough. But from Monday on, she would take whatever he had to say without snapping back.

If only for good relations and for the good salary itself.

* * *

Being around her was certainly odd. Like his senses would do nothing but listen to everything she had to say. Usually, when Taisho would call anyone at home and he was unfortunate to have dinner with them, Inuyasha would pleasantly tune them out and concentrate on how he would rather be having ramen than boiled veggies and steak.

So after hurling his keys to Hiroshi, he already had his mind made up to grab some ramen and then hit the sack.

But he hadn't exactly had the best of luck today, so it was obviously nothing but pure omen to see his father on the counter, swirling ice into his whiskey glass.

"So?"

Groaning, Inuyasha pulled open the fridge to grab a beer.

"So what?" he scowled, opening the kitchen cabinets one after another. If he knew his cook right, she must have hidden his stash somewhere once again.

"What do you think about her?"

"W-what?" Inuyasha paused to glance at his father, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing loudly, Taisho put down his glass, "About Kagome you idiot." After gaining an indifferent look from his son, he added in, "I think she'll do well."

Finally with a triumphant sneer, Inuyasha pulled out a ramen packet, "She doesn't even qualify for the position." He said while ripping open the plastic covering.

"She'll get used to it. All she'll have to do is sign a few papers, type them, make some calls, help the juniors, take Morishita's advice—,"

"And do whatever else he asks her to do." Inuyasha finished dryly.

"More or less, yes." Taisho smiled at the back of the man busy in cooking his ramen. He continued when he didn't get a response from his son, "But I think she's capable of greater things."

"Why is that?" he finally heard Inuyasha's faint murmur.

"If not for her wretched mother, one half of Higurashi Corp would have been run by this girl. And if I knew Sanosuke well, his daughter would have handled the company exactly like he had."

Turning around slightly, Inuyasha regarded his father with a brief glance, "So it's true? Mrs. Higurashi cut her off the will only because she refused to marry?"

Taisho snorted, "It blemished the Higurashi name…and we all know Tsubaki. She would kill to get what she wants…and keep what she has."

Stirring the pot busily, Inuyasha couldn't imagine how someone so radiant and care-free like Kagome could come from a mother who was obsessed with power. Pouring his ramen into a bowl and grabbing his favourite chopsticks, he settled himself onto the counter with his beer. "Who was she supposed to marry?"

Looking up from his glass, Taisho smirked jovially, "Getting interested are we?"

Scowling, Inuyasha busied himself by slurping his noodles, "Just asking."

"Kyou Takeda." Taisho took one last gulp of his whiskey.

Inuyasha's chopsticks had frozen halfway to his mouth, "The Heath Minister's son, Kyou Takeda?"

"That's the one. Graduated law school with top honors too. Rolling around in his father's money, I presume."

"Why would she say no to marry that guy? He's loaded until his neck."

Taisho shrugged unknowingly, "Offcourse…Tsubaki personally handpicked him after all."

"But…" Inuyasha stared hard at his ramen, "…that doesn't sound right. Rich girl giving up on property, money and fame just because she has to marry. There must be something else to it. Someone like her must have been aching to get her hands on a rich hubby."

Taisho chuckled at his son's inquisitiveness, "As far as I've heard, several reporters have failed to get a word out of the family. So if you're lucky enough, she may give you a gist of it if you ask her yourself."

'_Ask_ _her?'_ Inuyasha scoffed to himself while chugging his beer, '_Yeah right.'_

Taisho pushed back his chair as he made to stand up, "But putting aside her foolhardy decision, I admire that girl's courage. Someone like you would probably fall dead without being waited on hand and foot."

"Gee, thanks Dad." Rolling his eyes at his father, Inuyasha watched his father disappear out of the kitchen with a faint murmur of goodnight. Finishing off his ramen in less than another minute, he remained on the counter with his beer, brooding about this strange woman-girl who he couldn't get out of his head.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly. Maybe this was good for her. He couldn't imagine a crazy girl like Kagome, with her multiple attitude-disorder joining in holy matrimony with anyone from the Takeda family. Kyou was a bastard who ran to his father for every little thing and she was a little underhanded in the finery of being presented as a trophy wife.

Maybe Kagome Higurashi was better off where she was right then.

* * *

"You start on Monday?" Miroku glanced at her over their usual café table. He looked somewhat uneasy, but then again, he hadn't been the best conversationalist after their talk last week.

"Yup. Seven o'clock sharp."

"Bet you she'll be up and ready by five." Sango snickered behind her tissue.

They were in their usual café, on a usual Sunday afternoon where they always met. Miroku was supposed to have taken a trip back to Osaka, but Sango had happily thrown it in his face that she would divorce him if he didn't act like a proper husband and stay with her for at least a month.

Rolling her eyes Kagome sipped in her coffee, "At least I don't wake up when the rest of us are getting to bed."

"Anyway," Miroku interrupted the playful glare the two women shared, "What are they giving you as your starting salary?"

Kagome meekly shrugged, "We're supposed to discuss it tomorrow."

"Wait a second." Miroku was already sitting up straight, the frown on his face a full scowl now, "You accepted a job before they gave you information about your salary? How daft can you—,"

"Hey, it's not just _any_ job. It's Yamagi Corp." Sango slid an arm around her husband, "And she's on a personal basis with them. So I'm sure the pay will be fantastic."

"But you don't know that." Miroku argued heatedly, "They could just go ahead and dupe her—,"

"They won't _dupe_ me Miroku. It'll be fine." Kagome assured him with a timid smile, "Taisho Yamagi is not as bad as his sons. So I'm sure to be safe until he retires."

"You can't always trust these rich bastards Kagome." Uneasily he slipped out of his wife's grasp, "One of them has already destroyed your life as it is. Why can you—,"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Kagome was instantly on her feet. It was true. But that didn't mean she had to sit here and listen to every miserable moment in her life being played out from Miroku's mouth.

"Kagome. I—,"

She silenced Sango by picking up her purse and setting some loose change down. "Forget it. Right now, I'm happy." She paused to look at Miroku and stepped aside to sidle out of the booth. "I'm happy for myself okay? Because this is what I want. I want to stop feeling miserable all the time. I want to be able to make amends with my family. I want to be able to see my brother again. To be who I was before. And…and I'm getting a second chance here. Miroku, whatever the pay will be, I'm sure it'll be much better than the insurance agency." Gathering a deep breath, she looked away from the tight-lipped man and walked out of the café before either of the two could say a word.

Walking to her car, Kagome slammed it shut behind her and dragged on her seatbelt tiredly. She hated getting into fights with Miroku. For a few days, that's all they seemed to be doing. He was a good friend along with Sango. She would forever be indebted to them for all the times they had given her loans. For the time she had stayed with them until the reconstruction in her apartment building had finished. They had gone out of their way to help her. And she was indebted.

But Miroku wouldn't know.

He wouldn't know how it felt like to be a real Higurashi again. To know that you're not just another poor woman on the street being jostled around by the morning crowd of workers. He wouldn't know what it felt like to have her identity back.

* * *

The Yamagis had fallen into a strange habit of having breakfast together a long time ago. When Sesshoumaru had moved out into his own little villa with Kagura, he stilled managed to come in for some good coffee…which seemed a little strange…but Inuyasha decided it was just because he was feeling lonely without Kagura.

"I am not lonely Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru scowled crankily over his steaming yellow cup.

As far as Inuyasha could remember, his older brother used to be a heavy caffeine addict during exams in high school. Thus it was a surprise that that yellow cup had lasted this long.

"Sure you're not." Inuyasha shrugged as he stifled back a yawn. He spent all night yesterday tossing and turning. Marriage nightmares.

"Kagura has only gone to her grandparents. That doesn't make her dead. So what makes you think I'm lonely without her?"

Snorting, Inuyasha put on a speculating face, "You're moping…and the great, piss-worthy Sesshoumaru never mopes. I wouldn't be surprised if you took the next flight to Taiwan."

"Inuyasha, that's enough." Taisho rolled his eyes from his chair, "You know never to annoy you brother when he's lonely."

Pushing his chair back and setting down his favourite yellow coffee mug, Sesshoumaru was up on his feet looking at the table expectantly. But he pushed back his hair and left the dining room without another word.

Father and son looked at each other, before Taisho cleared his throat and shook his head, "Sometimes I don't know why he doesn't just marry her."

Pushing back his own plate, Inuyasha leaned back, "Some people like to live a life before they settle down Dad."

"Settle down?" Taisho raised a brow, "What do you think I've I been doing till now? Raising pigs? Growing lilies? Watering the garden?"

Getting up from his own chair and pushing it in, Inuyasha picked up his draped blazer, "Knowing you, you've probably been planning our marriages before we were even born." He wanted to have the last word. He wanted his old man to know that this marriage he was getting into was his idea of his old days.

But offcourse, Taisho Yamagi was never the man to let anyone have the last word. "Sesshoumaru can take care of himself. He knows what he wants, and I can expect grandkids from him in two years max. But you Inuyasha, if I hadn't done this for you, you wouldn't be getting married even when you would be retired. And I doubt there's any woman alive to handle you well. So know that what I'm doing right now is for your own good."

And offcourse, that was the usual story. That was how it had all started.

Just because of a few odd girlfriends here and there. Nobody ever believed that he could ever find one permanently and settled down with a family. Nobody ever believed he could ever find a proper relationship. Maybe he was a little picky when it came to women, but what use was it when all the women around him wanted only his money?

Allowing Hiroshi to drive his car into the driveway, Inuyasha slid behind the wheel with a permanent scowl on his face.

In some time, he would be married to Kikyo Higurashi. And he would have a wife to take care of. There would be pressure from annoying and meddling family members, and he would be trapped within restrained limits and his life would be a chaos. It was irritating. Maddening to be a puppet in all this. But he was going to deal with it, just like the other things he had dealt with growing up. Because this marriage was not for show, but to expand the Yamagi business. And Inuyasha intended to stay and remain by his company as long as he could.

But until then, he was a single man. And for some reason, he couldn't wait to see Kagome Higurashi on her first day at work.

* * *

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**A/N: **Well, didn't have much time to go over it properly for grammer, so please excuse me for that. But hopefully this chapter was good enough after my long exams. Hmm...I should be starting the good part (yes, I realize this chapter might have been a tad bit boring) from the next chapter! So be tuned!

Ta!


End file.
